A Slip
by MsLessa
Summary: A literal and figurative slip can sometimes land you in hot water.


****

Title: _A Slip_

****

Author: MsLessa

****

Email: MsLessa29@juno.com

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer that this was typed up on.

****

A.N. This was written especially for Sweets author of Narcissus. (Go read it if you haven't yet). A special thank you to Surya who came up with the title and has the rather tough job of previewing all my TRory smut to make sure it passes inspection.

Rory slid her key card into the lock on the suite door still wondering how she had been upgraded to such fine accommodations for a foreign correspondent. Kicking off the torturous high heels she had been forced to wear, she looked around taking in the luxurious surroundings which rather forcefully reminded her of her ex-husband Tristan DuGrey. It seemed so much more his style than hers; which was probably why their marriage had been the shortest in Hartford society history.

Trapped in thoughts of past happier times, Rory pulled the pins out of her elegant hairdo tossing them onto a nearby surface before shaking her sable locks free. Making her way into the bathroom, she had just started undoing the zipper on the back of the cocktail dress she had worn to the embassy function when a rather unanticipated yet not unfamiliar sight filled her eyes. 

Standing in front of her about to get in the suite's hot tub, in almost all of his near naked glory was Tristan. 

Shock and sheer female appreciation of a hard male body held her still for the briefest of moments before she started letting the accusations fly. "What in the hell are you doing here Tristan? Why are you in my room? And for heaven's sake what the fuck are you doing standing in my bathroom wearing nothing but a towel?"

Tristan whipped his head around in surprise at the sound of his ex-wife's voice. The unexpected sight and rather angry sound of her voice stunning him enough that he stumbled and slipped into the waiting hot tub making a huge spray of water fly everywhere. 

"TRISTAN!" Rory screamed and heedless of her own safety in her concern for him she rushed over to the side of the tub to check on him. Her hands checking in his body for injury.

Sputtering in indignation and feeling rather pissed off as he came up out of the water, Tristan swatted at Rory's anxious hands. "Leave off Mary before you finish the job of killing me or is that what you had planned all along?"

"Planned?" Rory sat back on the edge of tub not even noticing the damage to her dress the water was causing, she was stung at the harshness of the accusation. "I didn't plan anything you conceited ass. I was asking you some questions that I thought I had a right to know. I'm sorry that you fell in. Now that I can see that your not going to drown, more's the pity, I want answers. What are you doing in my suite?"

"Your suite? Sweetheart this is my suite, bought and paid for with the DuGrey money you so despise," Tristan retorted moving closer to where Rory was perched. He paused for a second eyeing the unconsciously sexy picture she presented before trying to push the image out of his mind. "How in the hell did you get in here any ways? Found out I was here and decided to ravish my sexy body for old times sake did you?" He snarked at her.

"What!? I would never! And… and… hey any ways when I went to check in they said I was pre-registered and gave me the key for this room. So I should be asking you the same question buddy. Because you know the seduction routine isn't going to cut it with me. I am so over you it's not even funny so get out of my tub and out of my suite and out of my life where your supposed to stay." And with a huff Rory got up and began to move away. Only she didn't count on stepping in a pool of water that had collected on the tile floor and losing her balance. Tristan's strong arms shot out and caught her before she cracked her noggin on the edge of tub. 

Cuddling her protectively against his chest Tristan sank back into the water pulling a still dressed Rory with him. He savored the feeling of her soft body next to his knowing that once she came out of her fright she's be gone from him and his life again. Lack of chemistry had never been a problem for them it was all of the other pressures in life that had drove them apart.

Rory stayed pressed against his chest in shock for several long minutes. Partly due to the scare she had just had and partly due to proximity of Tristan's naked wet body. She couldn't resist burying her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaling that certain scent that was unmistakably Tristan. The smell of him worked it's usual magic on her insides making things tighten low in her abdomen and her breasts swell. Giving in to the urge that was thundering through her veins she started placing soft kisses on that muscled neck covered by pampered skin.

A low moan worked its way out of Tristan's throat at the first feel of her lips against his hot skin. His body clenched and blood shot immediately groin-ward at the sensations she was provoking in him. It never failed to amaze him how this one woman could turn him on high heat with just the brush of her lips. He tried to hold himself as still as he could so as not to startle her from her actions but he couldn't hold out for very long. As swift as a falcon flies his head swung back and his lips captured hers in a hot hunger filled kiss. 

Hands started flying as the two ex-lovers tried to relearn each others bodies at a feverish pace. Rory turned to straddle his body while Tristan's large hands finished Rory's unzip job and pulled the sodden mess of a dress over her head and threw it away from them so it landed with a wet thwack against the vanity. He pulled her closer tugging her hips so that her still panty covered groin brushed against his naked skin. Rory threw her head back and moaned at his teasing antics. 

Tristan took advantage of her actions and latched on to a peak that had just brushed his lips. Taking the pebbled flesh into his mouth he tortured it for all he was worth. Letting go for the briefest of seconds he switched his attentions to her other side. He tried to keep her attentions focused on what his mouth was doing to her so that he could remove her panties with a minimum of fuss. Getting frustrated he stood up in the tub causing Rory to lock her legs about his hips. He moved forward placing her bottom on the tub's edge and her back against the window and his knees on the tub seat for balance. Moving one of his hands from her behind he tugged the wet material aside dipping a finger inside of her to see if she was as ready as he was. Finding it was so he flexed his hips and drove full steam ahead.

Rory was awash and lost in the whirlpool of sensations that Tristan was whipping up within her. It had been so long since she had had any sexual contact of any kind and then to find herself in this position with him was to much for her logical rational brain to deal with so she just shut it down. She lost herself to the slightly rough feel of his skin rubbing against hers and the enjoyable torment of his mouth attacking tender areas. She clutched tightly at him not wanting to let go when he stood up. Rory was scared that even at this point he would push her way. The feel of the cold glass at her back should have been a shock to her system but she welcomed the relief it gave her overheated flesh. She shivered as a well manicured digit tested the waters so to speak and tried to arch her body for a more satisfying contact. Rory was unprepared for answer she got to her unspoken question but welcomed it joyfully when joined with her.

They moved together in a dance that only each other knew the steps too. Time had stopped and taken them back to better days when things were still good and right for them. When pleasure hadn't been a weapon to be used against one another. Caresses and tender words of hurried passion were exchanged in a manner that they had thought they had forgotten. When that bright pinnacle of passion was jointly reached they both cried the others names.

The sounds of their heavy breathing echoed in the now silent bathroom. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to move away even though they knew they should. With a tender brush of lips against Rory's forehead Tristan pulled back and away and felt as if his heart were breaking once more. 

Rory just looked at him with sad wide eyes touched his cheek gently and quietly walked about the room gathering her things.

"Ror…" Tristan started to say.

"Just don't o.k.?" her voice said with a tremble and she kept her back towards him while standing in the doorway. "Nothings fundamentally changed between us has it? I'm still not going to be who you want me to be and I can't change that. I...I… gotta go Tristan." 

And with that she walked out of the door and back out of his life. Neither one willing to acknowledge the love that still existed between them that would probably never die.


End file.
